Wanderlust
this boi is now ver's uwu!!! Appearance If anyone were to glance lazily up at the night sky, perhaps the shadow of a lithe silhouette would catch your eye. You squint, watching as the figure flits from rooftop to rooftop, translucent insect like-wings glistening in the moonlight. Perhaps you would gasp, and watch, curiously; the dragon steps momentarily into the dim glow of a lamplight, and she is revealed... Her build resembles a HiveWing, most of all, but smaller and far more petite, long curved crimson horns sprout up from her head, and two shimmering sea green wings emerge from her back. These wings are the hues of galaxies, speckled with stars and supernova like designs. Her scales are a mixture of midnight blue, and molten gold, the colors meld together, in a beautiful array. They largely resemble a beetle's sheen. Beneath those lovely armor like plates, are a light shade of pale green, surrounded by golden flecks, these same flecks fall across her cheeks, and above warm brown eyes. Usually, she wears a lose leaf colored top, brown shorts, and a lone red feather earring, hangs loosely from her left ear. A golden dagger and a tiny clock always dangle from her belt. The strange creature catches your gaze, and flashes you a large, impish grin, before disappearing into the night sky...The distant peal of bell chimes remain behind, where she once stood. Fading out into the distance. Personality One cannot accurately describe this dragon's personality, it is not a frivolous task... Wanderlust, perhaps we should begin with her name, for it does indeed represent her adventurous spirit, for, like a tiger with its first kill, once Lust had tasted freedom, she never sits still for too long. Motion is deeply woven into her veins, and nothing expresses that motion and thrill like flying does. Despite her many tribes, her wings are very sturdy, allowing her with swift movements and long soars. She is a traveler, but also, an adventurer, loving adrenaline and danger more then mostly anything. Nothing can describe the feeling of being chased by utter demise...Some may think she is a bit mad, at this whim, but then again, none of us are perfectly sane are we? And risks are what makes life worth living to her. Along with being stupidly brave, Wander is nerve racklingly stubborn. Once she has set her mind to something, she will literally not budge until that something has been properly fulfilled. This often happens with her schemes to unearth ancient treasures and so forth. That stubbornness has led to many scars and near death experiences, but alas, her life's quote is what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Or is that Kelly Clarkson? o.o Wander also has a deep infatuation with the ocean, pirates, thieves, and wanderers. She does have morals, and would never harm or take from an innocent, but she adores living without rules... Another one of her hobbies is just getting lost in a jungle, cave, or strange location. She enjoys that feeling of seclusion and freedom. The hybrid is not all exploring though, she does indeed have a high standard of fun, and mischief. Causing a cranky sea dog to slip on a banana peel is enough to make her double over with laughing. She also has a bad habit of pick pocketing and then hiding those lost things in very strange places. Watching as the owner scratches their head, wondering how on earth it got to be in that place? Wanderlust, besides her impish behavior, is loyal, incredibly loyal. Ready to die at the talons of enemies for adventure, but also for friends. She believes hope is the greatest gift of all, and shall never cease to bring it to the begotten souls of lonesome dragonets, for she knows how it feels to be alone... All in all, she has a heart of a dragonet, imagination; sadness, then mirth. Laughter rings wherever she goes, but if one looked closely, you might see the faint trace of a deep regret, or longing for love. But then again, she never lets anyone get close to her in that matter. Not since she lost so many before. It is inevitable, if you love, you lose. But she is not willing to lose like that, for her heart to feel such pain. Not yet, maybe never, but love always finds a way, does it not?... History * fair dragonethood, was raised by her loving mother, while her father left when she was very young * grew up on pirate books and bedtime stories, homeschooled, never had any true friends * bullied in her neighborhood, so escaped reality by reading... life was better in books * as she became older she realized how much her mother went through, and began hating both her father, and growing up * things didn't get much better, she lost her aunt, her dog, and all her friends who told her she was far too immature to be around * found out her mom was sick... * during a storm, she flew into a forest and yelled into the sky, for time to stop * was hit by lightning, and when she woke up, she found a red feather, a golden stopwatch, and a dagger lying beside her * went back home to her mother, who was very worried and mad for her running off in the middle of the night * life was normal, until she started hearing voices, then she had a dream * in the dream a voice told her she could save her mother, clockchime would be taken to a realm of only peace and healing, but the price was wander must stay behind until she could reunite * wander told the voice yes, her mother had sacrificed so much for her, it was her turn, the voice then asked if she wanted anything in return, and, being the curious creature she was, asked to see a story book for once, * when she woke, her mother was gone, but a note was left, saying the same the voice told her * years went past, she didn't age, but lust watched her family and old friends forget her existence, * she finally flew away from her old town, discovering loneliness was worse than time, she asked herself out loud, if dragonets felt this, and the voice replied, "yes" * then, a portal opened in front of her, it led to a world, a storybook world * that became her job * during the day, lust lives in that fairy tale world, outrunning pirates, and basically causing mischief, while in the night, she rescues orphaned and abused dragonets to that dream realm, Aesthetics * new beginnings * loud laughs * old books * tribal drums * broken chains * dream catchers * cats resting on laps * admiring someone while they sleep * stopping an argument * feeling empty * vanilla and pine scents * unbottling emotions * observation * wishing the best to someone you'll never see again * melting candles * ships in bottles * avoiding mirrors * ink stained talons * claw written letters * fake smiles * innocent lies Relationships nekton: (positive / infuriating) Wander met the strange hybrid while he was looting in Dreamscape. She intervened, but he attacked one of her "Lost Dragonets", nearly killing the frightened IceWing young one. Infuriated, she went after him relentlessly, cutting him along his face, and nearly finishing him off. She screamed curses, ablaze with fury. With her dagger held high, her golden flecked eyes caught his own icy blue gaze, and she recognized the emotion. Hurt. Blinking, she looked down at the wound she had given him, and with a stuttering gasp, sheathed her blade. "Don't you ever go after my family again." she spit, then she flew away; leaving the pirate unsure of what to do, since he expected her to have struck him down on the spot. Thus sparking a deep interest in the insect like wanderer. So he made an agenda to meet her every time she caused havoc for the other pirates in Dreamscape, she found this absolutely infuriating, and it usually ended with Wander pulling his pirate hat over his face, then pushing him over. But nothing she did, threw him off her track, he wanted to know why she spared him, and was going to get an answer. He was as stubborn as she was. Finally, he set up a trap, hiring the dragonet of one of his fellow thieves. He stationed the little RainWing out in the middle of a jungle, lurking behind the foliage. The dragonet cried fake tears, and soon enough, as night fell, the shimmering traveler appeared. She spoke kind words to the small one, but to her surprise, she giggled and ran off into the dark. As she blinked, and pondered what had just happened, the sound of a rope snapping filled the dark, and a net engulfed her. After she shouted swear words for at least three whole minutes, for the sheer sake of it, and had gotten that out of her system, she decided to just find out who had set the flipping trap after all. To her annoyance, the crimson hybrid slunk out of the shadows. "Why? Just why?" she sighed, rubbing her temples, and slicing the rope down. Lust extricated herself and stared at the pirate, arms crossed. "Just tell me why ya didn't finish me off," he said in a low tone, staring her down also. She fidgeted a bit, not expecting that question, with another sigh, she finally answered. "Ok, I-I recognized something when I looked at you, pain? I mean, I have father issues, he was a complete moon-blasted lizard-spawn. Nekton stayed silent for a few moments, then, he burst out laughing. Lust squinted at him, bristling, "how is that funny-" "It's not, just how ya said tha'...I have father troubles too. So-ya weren't wrong." She nodded, and they just stayed in awkward silence. "Ok, well I have to go, bye..." Then she flew off, without another word, she did look back though, and he saw that. Life went on as usual, she battled him and his crew, and he fought off her and her Lost Dragonets. But secretly, they befriended eachother, sharing stories of their awful fathers, and coming up with names to call them. They still are enemies, but they aren't bent on destroying eachother, maybe getting even with pranks or sword fighting though. And Nekton never misses the grand stories Lust tells to her orphaned group every night, and she knows it... forgetty: (VERY positive) Wander has known the awesome hybrid for a while now, and absolutely loves them!!! They're always there when she needs to vent, scream with or just plain chat, and she trusts them completely. Forgetty is her best friend, and she loves hanging out with them; they share many similar interests and they are one of the few people who gets her. She will tackle anyone into oblivion for them. UwU <3 thalassophile: (neutral) text dumbo: (positive) text Trivia * partially inspired after peter pan from the movie "pan" * cursed to never age * not an orphan by the way * has alexithymia * basically based off arrow's personality as a child * enthralled with pirates hehe * loves misfits * prolly gonna have some frenememies based off captain hook and tiger lily * can communicate with her mother in dreams * adores the color green, traveling, and adventures * absolutely detests peas... * wants a pet lizard so much * obsessed with chocolate, but only dark dark chocolate * also loves cocoa nibs / hyping herself up with cocoa nibs * sugar = most important food group * DOES NOT understand romance / acts incredibly immature if anyone were to bring it up * basically consists of her sticking her talons in her ears and singing on the top of her lungs... Gallery never 2.jpg never 3.png never 4.jpg never 8.jpg neverland 15.jpg neverland 13.png pirate 5.jpg pan 9.jpg pan 8.jpg Nektonxwanderlust aesthetic.png|awesome neklust ship aesthetic by mkdragonet!!! never love aesthetics.jpg|neklust aesthetic by me Wanderlust (10).jpg|By Celestial! I am youth, I am joy, I am Wanderlust... Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:LeafWings Category:HiveWings|} |}